The Fates Favorite Demigod
by PurpleGoddess9
Summary: Everyone comes together to read about Percy jackson's struggles in life.Jason is being a jealous brat.Leo has found a new roll model.Thalia and Nico find things they never knew about their cousin. Annabeth starts to feel happy.Percy got abused?Please R&R I accept flames cuz I'm gonna make roast marshmallows to make smores. First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Piper POV

Jason, Leo, Thalia, the creepy boy in black and I were trying to calm Annabeth down. She was either crying her eyes out or pushing everyone to work on the Argo were so wrapped up in de-stressing Annabeth nobody noticed the bright violet light until it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hestia POV

Nobody said having an immortal family is easy, that's because it isn't. Sometimes I think I'm the only sane one left.  
Apollo and Hermes were planning something, probably a prank.  
Demeter was scolding Aphrodite about too much chocolate and not enough bran.  
Hades was arguing with Zeus about him not having a throne.  
Hera was scolding Ares while he was sharpening one of his infinite weapons.  
Artemis was yelling at Dionysus for not treating her Hunters with respect every time they were at camp.  
Athena was reading a book on architecture for the millionth time.  
Poseidon looked bored while playing with one of those squishy balls.  
Hephaestus tinkered with what looked like a torch.

I sighed this day couldn't get any crazier.

_BOOM!_

There was a blinding purple light. Out of the light came six teenagers screaming for their lives. I quickly summoned a couch to catch the children before they hit the ground.

"Is everybody okay?" A girl with punk clothes called that looked strangely like Zeus. The girl got a reply but it was not in words just grunts.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY WINTER SOLSTICE," Zeus roared. I inwardly sigh, he is so dramatic.

A girl who looked like a typical Athena child, but had puffy red eyes and dark bags under her eyes stepped up.

"Excuse me, but did you not summon us here," she was very polite, a good thing to be especially when my youngest brother is anger.

"No I did not summon you, who are you?" Zeus asked still fuming.

_POP!_

Everyone jumped.

"Father," Athena called from her throne, "A letter appeared. It is from the Fates."

"Read it!" Everyone yelled at her except for me. Athena obliges quickly as she read the note out-loud.

Dear Olympians and demigods,

We have sent you here to learn about a great hero. Not everyone knows the troubles he faced to get to the person he is today. Without this particular hero the Earth would have been destroyed. The hero's name is Percy Jackson. He is also our favorite and strongest being on the planet so do not anger him. You will have to read his myths before you can leave. We will be sending people in to read with you. DO NOT HARM ANY OF THESE PEOPLE OR YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE.

From the Fates.

P.S: Demigods introduce yourselves with your proper titles.

"Well Demigods, introduce yourselves!" Zeus said with authority.

Hades mimed what Zeus said behind him in a mocking way. Everyone held in there laughter not wanting to get blasted. Zeus noticed this and turned swiftly to glare at Hades before one of the demigods stepped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Everything in bold belongs to Rick Riordan

Hestia's POV

The girl who looked like Athena stepped up.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, Heroine of Olympus," she stated stiffly.

Athena beamed with pride, but her eyes showed how worried she was for her daughter. Everyone looked as if they were about to bombarded her with questions but nobody did in fear that she would burst into tears.

Annabeth stepped back in line while another girl took her place. This girl was dressed in clothing that represented Artemis' hunt. She had spiky black hair that made her shocking blue eyes stand out anymore if possible.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunt, Heroine of Olympus."

After my niece said that everyone was gaping like a fish out of water. She shrugged like this didn't bother her and went to bow to the goddess of the moon. Artemis recovered and gave her future hunter a soft smile. Thalia tried to return the smile but it ended up as a grimace. I wonder what happened to make them sad I mused as I scanned their faces which were all grim except for a boy playing with some metal.

"ZEUS," screamed Hades snapping everyone out of their shock "You broke the oath that you made us say, how dare-"

My little brother was interrupted by a boy who wore all black.

"Nico Di'Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, Hero of Olympus, child of the 1900s." He said shocking everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone except Annabeth and Thalia.

"Continue demigods," Zeus thundered getting out of shock first.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and charm speaker." A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes stated. She tried to play down her beauty but it didn't work. Aphrodite beamed at her daughter who smiled back.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, fire user." This boy had more of the Hermes kids features.

Finally the last boy stepped forward. He had blond hair and the exact same eyes as Thalia.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of the 12th Legion, Champion of Juno." He stated with slight smugness but I don't think anyone heard it but me.

"What is a Roman doing with Greeks?" asked Apollo, serious for once.

"Futures messed up baaadley," Leo exclaimed stretching the a.

"Anyway how are we supposed to read without books," Athena exclaimed. As soon as she said that another purple light came but this time it brought a book.

"Well there's your book O Wise One" Poseidon replied sarcastically. Athena shot him a dirty look but didn't say anything.

"I will be reading first" Zeus told them leaving no room to argue. He just wants to be the first in everything I thought shaking my head.

Third Person POV

**I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER **he read.

"I wish I could vaporize my teacher," Leo spoke excitedly

"Shut it Leo." Piper groaned wondering how she was going to survive listening to Leo's comments.

"Quite children," Athena scolded wagging her finger like a teacher.

Leo and Piper scowled from being called children but went silent.

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

"Well no duh" Jason snapped with a scowl. This is the idiot the whole camp looks up to he thought.

Thalia looked at Jason warily before telling her father to continue.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"HOLY SHIT COVER YOUR EARS, STOP DROP, AND ROLL" Nico and Thalia yelled making everyone jump. When everyone looked at them weirdly Nico explained "Never listen to his advice if you want to live."

"Guys if he was any different neither of you would be alive," Annabeth sighed.

Both of them bowed there head in memory, "Sorry" they both mumbled.

Zeus took this as his queue to keep reading but it also pained him to see his daughter so sad.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not bad seaweed brain" Annabeth admitted while the demigods nodded their heads except Jason.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Everyone on Olympus flinched but the demigods didn't notice the gods flinching.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

All the demigods nodded their heads solemnly while the gods wondered what happened that was so bad.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who" Leo asked puzzled.

"The monsters you idiot!" Piper told him exasperated while hitting him behind his head.

"Ow, Beauty Queen you don't have to hit so hard. I swear you're the strongest Aphrodite kid there is," Leo said rubbing where he got hit.

"Shut up," Piper hissed blushing a light pink.

Jason felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Piper blush at Leo's complement. He scowled _no they don't like each other she's mine even if she doesn't know it _he thought.

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Don't" Annabeth warned Leo when he opened his mouth. He pouted.

"He didn't warn me." Nico whispered to his cousin with a small smile. He really missed his big brother and he could tell Thalia did too.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico flinched. The gods wondered what happened to him.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"Is he a troubled kid?" Poseidon asked speaking for the first time. He was worried but didn't show it because it would show that he was Percy's father.

Zeus smirked and read the next line.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Poseidon blushed and avoided eye contact with the other gods.

"Yes, you are a troubled kid" The three demigods who knew Percy said.

Piper frowned that wasn't any way to treat your best friend.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"See he says so himself," Thalia says with a smile.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"That sounds like fun," Athena said while Annabeth nodded her head.

"No it doesn't, it sounds like torture" Apollo scoffed. All the male's and Thalia agreed completely.

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"Ha, Percy agrees with us," Hermes said sticking his tongue out at Athena.

Annabeth shock her head fondly. While Jason looked disgusted inwardly for thinking like a person who was in his words a loser.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"He sleeps in class, how dare he that little-" Athena's rant was cut off by Poseidon.

"Not everyone is like you and you children Bird Brain."

Athena glared but diverted her attention to the book. Stupid Barnacle Breath she thought.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Like that's gonna happen," Thalia snorted. Nico and Annabeth nodded quickly while everyone else thought how much trouble could one boy get in?

**Boy was I wrong.**

"Look he agrees with you Thals," Nico said smirking.

"No he thinks like me I'm older than him," Thalia told him slowly like what you would do for a little kid. Nico scowled but didn't say anything.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

Everyone was laughing like crazy. Even the most cold-hearted people had tears in their eyes. Apollo and Hermes were clutching the stomach in pain. It took them a whole five minutes to calm down. Athena picked up the book and started reading again after wiping her eyes.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Like that's going to happen," surprisingly Annabeth said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone looked at her weirdly but she waved them off

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"GO GROVER" the demigods yelled with the exception of the Lost Hero Trio.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you.**

"And why not?" Mr.D asked curiously.

The demigods were about to explain but Annabeth cut them off.

"It says in the book" was her only answer.

**You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Satyrs," Mr.D said shaking his head fondly. Everyone looked at him weirdly. When did he start to care, was on everybody mind.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"WHAT?" roared A.N.T(A.N that's what I'm going to start calling Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia) everyone jumped.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Oh," they said as they started to blush.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" chanted Ares, Thalia, And Nico.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

"Awwwww" whined the two cousins and Ares.

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"Like you could call that lunch" Piper exclaimed. All of the girls nodded while the boys agreed silently.

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

"Stop ruining the fight, damn satyrs" Ares exclaimed.

"Don't talk about my satyrs like that." Dionysus snarled. Everyone looked at him surprised.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"What did he do to get on probation?" asked Thalia. The demigods shrugged.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Foreshadowing" Apollo said in a sing-song voice. Artemis slapped him on the back of his head muttering idiot.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Longer than that half-blood" muttered Hephaestus talking for the first time.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"She does have a bad evil eye" Nico told everyone shuddering.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"I wonder what caused that" Leo said smirking.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No that's our little Nicki" Thalia teased.

"Heeey!" Cried Nico stretching the e.

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Ewww detention" cried Apollo and Hermes.

"That's harsh" Annabeth said in a strained voice.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to blow your cover goat boy." Annabeth said rolling her eyes that were slightly red but not a tear were in them.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

"GO PERCY" yelled the immature gods and demigods(meaning Nico, Thalia, Leo, Hermes, and Apollo).

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Nothing happens like you want" Jason smirked jealously. Nobody noticed but Thalia.

_I need to talk to Jason after this, _thought Thalia.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

"Of course not he's Percy Jackson Boy with seaweed for a brain!" Nico stated proudly.

"Nico if he wasn't like that most of us wouldn't be alive" Annabeth said softly as if she were remembering something. Thalia nodded agreeing completely.

"I know I just want to tease his seaweedness while he isn't here." Nico replied.

"Why do you all think so highly of this boy?" Artemis asked mainly at her huntress.

"My Lady I can't tell cause I don't want the fates after me but he is one of my best friends and would do anything to help his friends" Thalia said with a small simile. All of the gods were shocked that somebody could think so highly of a boy especially a hunter. Jason was still in denial.

_H_e_ probably bought all his friends like a loser he is._

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"Wow he actually remembers something," Athena said with shock "considering how you all talk about him I take it he is stupid."

"No actually Percy is smart he is just slow" Annabeth stated barley containing her anger.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"It just had to be this one" said Hera tiredly.

"This teacher could use some cereal, so could the boy" Demeter exclaimed happily.

"SHUT IT WITH THE CEREAL WOMAN!" Hades roared.

"I don't think Chiron would like to be forced to have cereal" Mr.D said tiredly.

"That's Chiron?" Athena asked Mr.D while he nodded.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"Pssssh, he's not cool enough to be a god" this was said by surprisingly Hades.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"How do you confuse a rock with a baby?" Jason asked.

"Well nephew of mine your father has a very thick skull." Poseidon replied with a wink.

"Hey at least I didn't get eaten!" Zeus fumed.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"Don't ask" Hera told Leo hastily after seeing his questioning face.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"You have no idea mortal" Hera exclaimed with a gross face.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"Of course we did" exclaimed Aphrodite prying her eyes off her mirror

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"It matters to us stupid mortal" sneered Jason.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"BUSTED" yelled Nico, Leo, Hermes, and Apollo.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

The four idiots paled.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

Everyone shuddered at the mental image.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Im soooooo sorry for not updating. This chapter is long so I'm gonna do a part you for reviewing and please do it again.-Purple godess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:Hi guys. Thank you soooo much I can't believe how many of you like my story considering this is my first one. I am soooo sorry I haven't been updating. My bro is a idiot and hogs the computer. there is some good news though he is about to get a new game so he'll be busy with that. This is not the full chapter but I thought you guys deserve at least something. **

**I have been co-authoring a fanfic with Resatice (my bff) so please check that one out to it's called Twin Sisters of Chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians sadly. :(**

**Last Time:**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"BUSTED!" Yelled Nico, Leo, Hermes, and Apollo.

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

The four idiots paled.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

Everyone shuddered at the mental image.

**This Time:**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears." Mr.D smiled.

"That's Chiron?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. You're the goddess of wisdom, not me." M.D's smile got wider while everyone look at him in shock that he wasn't grumpy, "But to answer your question, yes that is Chiron."

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Of course he doesn't" Annabeth said with a groan and put her head in her hands but you could see the small smile on her face.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Looks like Chiron doesn't change." Hephaestus said not even looking up.

"Of course he doesn't, he's immortal you stupid cripple." Ares mocked.

Leo looked like he was going to say something but even he wasn't that stupid to pull a Percy.

Hephaestus' body light up on fire as he turned to face Ares, "Say something, Ares."

Ares shock his head in fear as everyone started laughing. Leo was definitely laughing the most. He was on the ground clutching his stomach howling. Ares was red in the face as he tried yelling at everybody to stop laughing which only made them laugh more. When everyone finally calmed down they picked off where the left off at.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"Like always" Artemis and Thalia said in unison. They smiled at each other.

"Weird" Leo exclaimed.

"I think I am going to like you being in my hunt" Artemis laughed.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"What! He did! He could be my Oracle, then YAAAAAY!" Apollo screamed jumping up and down like Ares in a war zone.

"Shut up Apollo," Artemis yelled pulling him down by his ear, "the oracle has to be a maiden not a boy."

Apollo deflated instantly crossing his arms and pouting like a little boy.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Not everything but still a lot." Hades smirked.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

"Percy." A.N.T. groaned.

"I don't know how he survived without you Annie." Thalia said in wonder.

"Like seriously, how?" Nico exclaimed.

"I don't know either" Annabeth said in a joking tone.

_Maybe that's how he gets all the fame he gets a girl to do his job pathetic. _Jason thought_._

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Ah there it is folks, the great vocabulary of Perseus Jackson!" Nico declared.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

"He gave you his best and beyond that too." Thalia mummers while Nico squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile before letting go.

**(A/N: Just to let you guys know this is not a Thalico sorry. This is more of a cousin thing even though I love Thalico.)**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"If he didn't who knows where we would be today." Annabeth said with a small shake of her head.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **

"That seems like fun." Athena said.

"Of course it does considering you are a kill joy." Poseidon argued.

Everybody burst out laughing and oooing.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

"True that." Nico exclaimed with all the demigods nodding.

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Maybe, Chiron has experienced many sad things in his life." Hestia said from her spot near the hearth. Many people jumped but Nico, Thalia, Hades, and Dionysus didn't.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

"Oooooo lunch, when are we going to have lunch?" Hermes asked.

"After this chapter I suppose." Athena answered.

"I didn't ask you." Hermes spat.

Everyone was shocked.

"Hermes why are you being so rude to Athena?" Zeus asked mystified.

"I don't know…" Hermes said confused his eyebrows furring, "I'm sorry Athena I don't know what just happened."

Athena waved it off but you could see the gears turning overtime in her head along with Annabeth's.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys. I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have a new idea for this fic and I wanted your opinion on it. Ok it turns from a reading the books to a telling the story kind of fic. It will also have what I think will happen in House of Hades. So if you haven't read Mark of Athena pause and….…..GO READ IT! K so now I will continue after my little rant. As you know Annabeth pulled Percy into Tartarus what I want to do is bring Percy in from when he is stuck there. If all you people like this idea please tell me in the review but if you don't like the idea tell me why.

Sooooo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
